deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kunio (River City Ransom) vs. Billy (Double Dragon)
Kunio vs. Billy is a What-if? episode of Death Battle made by MuniCuz. (Credit to Friendlysociopath for calculations for the Laser Shot attack.) (Double Dragon and Battletoads crossover will not be included.) Description River City Ransom vs. Double Dragon! Two of the most iconic beat em' ups ever made! Can Kunio defeat Billy with his wide options of unpredictable moves? Or will he be another dead man in Billy's killing spree? Interlude Wiz: When your girlfriend gets kidnapped by a guy who commands thousands of goons, normally you'd call the police, right? Boomstick: Or take the job on your own, and beat the shit out of the people who dares to do such thing! And these guys take it to a whole new level of Beat em' up. Wiz: Kunio, the guardian of Nekketsu High. Boomstick: And Billy, Master Martial artist of Sou-Setsu-Ken. Wiz: Both of these came from Beat em' up games made by Technos Japan. But which of these are superior than the other? Boomstick: That's where we come in. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to find out who would win... in a Death Battle. Kunio (Cues River City Ransom - Shop Theme) Wiz: Though his age is unknown, Kunio is the guardian of Nekketsu High School. And apparently a dodgeball master, but we'll exclude that. Boomstick: He doesn't have much backstory before he entered Nekketsu High School, nor any backstory on his life. But hot damn, he's still a badass. Wiz: At one time, his girlfriend was kidnapped by a gang of thugs, and he succeeded in rescuing her. Though, it's not entirely certain it is him, as he was just known as a nameless vigilante at that point, he was nicknamed Mr. K. Boomstick: Aaaaaand some time forward, another Yakuza gang had beat up his wimp of a best friend, Hiroshi, so he beat up ''every single one ''of them! Now that's what you call a best friend! Wiz: Then he became leader of a Dodgeball Sports team, killed his wife with a Dodgeball shot, began to hate the sport, made people hate the sport, started to love it again despite all the rough shit he went through, buuuut we're still gonna exclude that. Boomstick: Wait, he killed his wife with a Dodgeball shot? But he goes to Highschool! More importantly, what kind of shot was that?! Wiz: And even more time later, he was attacked by Twin Brothers while walking down the alley. Boomstick: You mean Billy and Jimmy? Wiz: No no no, it was Randy and Andy, who are also similar to BIlly and Jimmy. Boomstick: Oh. Anyway, after fending them off, he took off to solve the mystery of their appearance and successfully defended his school from tyranny, saved one of his friends' girlfriend and defeated a long time Rival of his... Uh, that doesn't seem right. Wiz: There is actually a LOT that he has done through his Highschool time, and it'll take a lot of time to cover, so we'll save it for now. (Cues River City Ransom - Tough Fight ) Boomstick: Now as for Kunio's abilities, he's just a simple delinquent and fighter. Wiz: But despite that, he has a pretty wide variety of moves. One of his signature moves being Mach Punch, or Stone Hands if you prefer. This move lets him repeatly throw multiple punches. He has a lot of other moves as well, given example being Dragon Feet, similar to Mach Punch but with kicks instead. And then there's also his effective counter, Nekketsu Counter. Boomstick: And a good chunk of his moves are actually some that he has learned from his opponents! Wiz: That's right. Throughout his journey fighting thugs, he has been learning their moves and used them to his own advantage. That even includes the ability to use telekinesis to transform objects near his enviroment as weapons, a fast afterimage attack, flying knee strike, backbreaker, and the list just goes on. Boomstick: If I had a dollar for each move he knows, I'd pretty much have... uhh... 100 dollars! Some of the moves he had gained, he had mastered and taken even further. He turned them into his own moves and altered them to more useful varieties. Wiz: But he takes it even further than that. He learned the ability to use Special Moves. Boomstick: Say what again? Wiz: His Super Moves are way ''more powerful varieties of some of those he already knows. With Mach Punch turning into Turbo Mach Punch or Turbo Stone Hands. This move lets him throw a punch so fast, that once it collides, more appear out of nowhere. His Twin Stone Hands lets him use both arms to throw multiple punches like machine guns to pummel his opponent down. '''Boomstick: SAY WHAT?' Wiz: Some of his strongest Super Moves, and utmost important mentioning, is his Spear Barrage and Laser Shot. Boomstick: Doesn't sound terrifying. Wiz: His Spear Barrage lets him rapidly throw any object and then one final throw as it explodes to smithereens. Boomstick: ''WHAT THE FUCK.'' Wiz: And for his Laser Shot, he throws any object he can carry so hard, it vaporizes into a laser beam, hence the name Laser Shot. Boomstick: Given the fact he killed his wife with a Dodgeball shot, I really forgot why I'm surprised... Wiz: And let's not miss out on his other stat feats as well. He is pretty athletic as well, being able to run with very little exhaustion. He had fought and defeated Mochizuki, who was known as Greased Lightning, who was fast enough to leave afterimages. He has taken gunshots, karate chops, headbutts, and a lot more. And one point during a Sports Festival, he had taken point blank explosions from Grenades and Bombs, though it took severe injury on him. Boomstick: He also took down the same Yakuza gang twice. Defeated his long life rival, Yamada, who is pretty much not equally strong, but close to being as strong as Kunio himself. Wiz: And during his fight against Yamada's evil powers, he developed his own aura to counter any Dark or Evil auras. Boomstick: At some point, he also took down the leader of that said Yakuza gang and his brother, who was a martial arts master. Though it wasn't alone, it's still quite impressive. Wiz: He has defeated an entire school of thugs, some even much stronger than any normal human being. Boomstick: And despite all these awesome feats for a simple highschool student, he has some weaknesses. Wiz: He's not exactly the smartest person, as he is rather busy being a "justice fighter" and ignoring studying. He also has a very short fuse, and is somewhat arrogant as well. Boomstick: But his biggest weakness of all? Pretty girls. He will do anything to make sure they aren't harmed at all. Even if it means shaming himself. Wiz: But even then, Kunio sure is one tough cookie to break Boomstick: ...So does that mean the girls are like milk, considering they make him so-''' Wiz: Shut up, Boomstick. (Music stops) Kunio: Come get some! Billy (TBA, need some help on research) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. 'Boomstick: But Wiz, no one even knows these two guys that well. Is it really that much of a deba-' Wiz: Boomstick, this is a fanon wiki. '''Boomstick: Alrighty then. IT'S TIME FOR A ''D''EATH BAAATTLEEEEE!!!! Fight Nekketsu Highschool It was during the night. The highschool was closed and there was no one to see there... Except one delinquent, sitting with another friend besides him. Both of them were dressed in white schoo uniforms. One of them could be heard speaking... ???: Hey, Hiroshi. Do you think I should take a break from beating up thugs? Besides him was a brown haired and wimpy guy. He stuttered a bit before he answered. Hiroshi: I mean... It is y-your job as the Guardian of our High school. Are you getting tired of it, Kunio? Kunio: No, I'm just asking. Sometimes, beating up a bunch of weaklings isn't as f- Before he spoke any sooner, a loud crash could be heard. Both of them stood up as soon as they heard it. Two other delinquents had appeared. One of them had kicked a trash can over and was heard laughing so loud, the neighborhood nearby could probably hear it. Both of those delinquent stood in front of Kunio. Delinquent 1: Oi, is this the supposedly famous Kunio? He looks like a loser. The delinquent mocked Kunio, slightly pissing him off. Hiroshi hid behind Kunio as he could only spectate. Kunio: If you're looking for a fight, then find it somewhere else. I'm not in the mood. Both of those delinquents stared at each other before they bursted out laughing. Delinquent 1: Not in the mood?! Hahahaha! Delinquent 2: He can't even admit that he's too scared to fight us?! Both of them continued laughing for a few seconds, but that was soon cut short... ---- Somewhere nearby... A tall, brown haired man could be seen walking the streets. He was dressed in a blue, old fashioned, outfit. He was only taking a mild and harmless stroll, until he heard sounds... Someone laughing? Sounds of people brawling? No, it turned silent merely a moment after he heard them. ???: I better check it out. He instantly sprinted afterwards. What could it be? ---- Back to Kunio There was a long silence after the delinquents were laughing. Both of them were down on the ground, completely beat up and knocked out. Kunio wiped dirt off his uniform, staring at both of those delinquents in disappointment. Kunio: All bark, no bite. Don't mess with me. Hiroshi cheered Kunio after he was done beating those thugs up, but Kunio did not feel any victory in that. It was too easy for him, but he shrugged that feeling afterwards. Kunio: Alright, now I'm hungry. Wanna go grab a Merv Sandwich? ???: How about you take on me? Kunio turned around as soon as he heard someone speak. The same man outfitted in blue stood before him. Kunio immediately sensed that he was not like the other delinquents or thugs he had beaten up earlier, so he was instantly alarmed to keep his guard up. Kunio: Hiroshi, run and get help from Riki. Now. Hiroshi stared for a moment before he slowly nodded and ran. Kunio slowly walked up to the mysterious man. Kunio: Wanna give me your name before I beat you up? ???: The name is Billy. Billy Lee. You won't get away beating up people for your entertainment. Kunio: Wait what? Those guys I beat up a- Before he spoke any longer, he was sent flying with a punch to his jaw. He landed on the ground and got up again. He wiped his mouth and clenched his fists. Now he was pissed off. Kunio: Fine. I'll show you why I am the famed delinquent of this place. COME GET SOME!!! He leaped towards Billy with his foot first as Billy raised his own. Results Category:MuniCuz Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Beat 'em up themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:"1980s themed" Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op vs Home Console themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle